


Un último respiro

by Leana_Bodt



Category: Free!, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Amo esta película, Crossover, Jaeger Pilots, M/M, Rin feels, Romance, Un poquitín de acción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_Bodt/pseuds/Leana_Bodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre hemos mirado al cielo para preguntarnos si estamos solos en este mundo, pero siempre hemos mirado en la dirección equivocada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un último respiro

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia participa en la Convocatoria "SouRin Movie" y está basada en la película "Titanes del Pacífico" cuyos derechos de autor pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures, yo sólo me he inspirado para unir dos mundos que me encantan.
> 
> Película: Titanes del Pacífico.  
> Género: Ciencia Ficción.  
> Día: 09 y 10 de Abril.

_KAIJU (Japonés) Bestia Gigante._

_JAEGER (Alemán) Cazador._

**-.-**

El viento agitó sus cabellos fucsias con fuerza. Rin frunció el ceño ante la sensación fría y se giró hacia la enorme construcción en la que estaba trabajando desde hacía cinco años. Era imponente, enorme, _pero no era suficiente_.

Las vibraciones del helicóptero aterrizando llegaron hasta él con un escalofrío mezclándose en su columna vertebral.

Todo se acentuó cuando Mikoshiba descendió del helicóptero y lo observó con esos ojos dorados llenos de resolución, los mismos que lo hicieron suspirar bajando la mirada para reunir valor y encararlo de nuevo.

—Mikoshiba.

—Rin. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Pero el chico sabía que después de asentir, ese minuto sería el resto de su vida.

No se equivocaba. El pelirrojo lo seguía con su típico paso firme, irradiando esa energía imponente que aún lo hacía bajar la cabeza aunque Rin ya no trabajara bajo su mando. Se dio cuenta de que aquellos hábitos seguían arraigados en su cerebro, en su cuerpo.

Cuando se detuvieron al fin, se giró para encararlo con rapidez. No podría huir de aquello, él mismo lo había recibido, había accedido a hablar.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —Preguntó finalmente, aunque lo que Rin quería saber era otra cosa.

—Fue difícil, sí. Hasta ahora sólo te habíamos rastreado para monitorearte, ya sabes, esperando el momento adecuado.

La sonrisa cordial que había mantenido el Mariscal se esfumó, formándose una línea recta y tensa, recuperando el semblante autoritario que Rin recordaba, y tragó duro.

—Hemos reparado un Jaeger bastante especial, _Gipsy Danger_ , creo que así se llama…

Rin frunció el ceño endureciendo su expresión con brusquedad, porque el hecho de que se hubiera imaginado el motivo para que Mikoshiba estuviera allí, era muy diferente a escucharlo.

—No volveré. No lo haré —negó apretando sus afilados dientes y sus ojos se humedecieron ante el recuerdo. Inspiró por la boca sin poder mitigar el siseo—. Estaba enlazado a ella cuando murió, ¡sentí todo! No puedo volver a pasar por eso… Mikoshiba, no puedo creer que me estés pidiendo algo así.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y avanzó un paso, parecía realmente molesto y eso hizo a Rin abrir un poco los ojos, asombrado, extrañado, tratando de calmar sus reacciones y leyendo las contrarias.

—¿Crees que eres el único que ha perdido a sus seres queridos? Rin, no tienes idea de lo que se avecina. Ya no tienes nada que perder, y es por ello que te pido que vuelvas. —Y eso había dolido aún más.

—No me interesa, Mikoshiba.

Entonces los ojos siempre brillantes de aquel hombre parecieron oscurecerse mientras alzaba una ceja con desdeñes. Parecía decepcionado, asqueado al mirar a Rin tan aterrado.

—Entonces muere aquí, entre escombros. Muere construyendo una mentira, sabemos lo que es este muro. Morirás, y no como un soldado sobre un Jaeger —dijo Mikoshiba con voz profunda, enronquecida.

Rin sintió algo romperse en su pecho. El Mariscal era cruel cuando se lo proponía, eso no cambiaba. Había usado las mismas palabras que solía usar ella: _al menos moriré dentro de un Jaeger, moriré luchando._

Se quitó los lentes protectores que colgaban en su cuello y los dejó caer al suelo mientras avanzaba y seguía de cerca al hombre que nuevamente lo arrastraría a la oscuridad del deber.

 

 

 

BAHÍA DE HONG KONG.

18:00 HRS.

SHATTERDOME- ESTACIÓN JAEGER.

 

 

Rin sentía los nervios a flor de piel, estaba intranquilo; aun así, cuando divisó a todos esos hombres moviéndose de un lado a otro en las afueras de la base, se sintió de vuelta en casa. Era extraño y eso lo hacía fruncir el ceño y morderse los labios para calmar la ansiedad.

Cuando aterrizaron, la lluvia caía sobre el asfalto sin piedad, como gotas de cristal intentando atravesar el suelo, pero cuando esos ojos chocaron con los calipsos, brillantes y bellos, todo dejó de importar.

La lluvia. La muerte. El tiempo.

—¡Sousuke! —exclamó Rin mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas y se plantaba frente al chico de cabellos negros.

Estaba más alto desde la última vez que lo vio, pero sus ojos seguían tan radiantes como siempre, y aunque se veía imponente con el uniforme, esa suave sonrisa que le brindaba siempre suavizaba todo en él.

Rin sintió su estómago dar un vuelvo con todos esos sentimientos volviendo a despertar, revoloteando y expandiéndose por su cuerpo como en antaño. Cuando la mano de Sousuke se alzó, Rin olvidó hasta respirar, sólo para ocupar su mente en aquel saludo de choques de mano que tenía con el azabache desde que eran niños.

—No esperaba que siguieras por aquí, Sousuke.

—Yo también me alegro de verte.

—No es eso lo que quise decir —contestó el Rin sacudiendo la mano como si eso deshiciera sus palabras, para luego volver a sonreír ampliamente—. Estabas en Australia la última vez que supe de ti.

—Volví hace dos meses, ya sabes, dicen que todos regresamos cuando se acerca el final.

Aunque Sousuke lo había dicho sin mayor importancia, casi como una broma, Rin sintió una punzada en su pecho.

Desde sus quince años quería ser un Jaeger, y cuando lo había logrado, se había sentido feliz y orgulloso, confiado. Quería defender su planeta, su país, a sus seres queridos. Quería terminar con aquellas bestias que los querían exterminar.

A pesar de eso, cuando lo había perdido todo, había huido. Había desaparecido sin más, dejando atrás su vida como piloto y queriendo comenzar de cero. De alguna forma se sentía culpable por aquello, casi avergonzado. La tierra estaba por ser arrasada y sus amigos aún peleaban.

—Es hora de entrar —los interrumpió Mikoshiba avanzando hacia el interior de la base.

Cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse, dos chicos irrumpieron hablando entre sí y solos al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de Rin ante lo peculiar de su comportamiento.

—¡Uf! Que frío hace fuera, ¿no? Oh, eres Rin —exclamó el chico rubio mientras se quitaba la chaqueta empapada y la dejaba caer a un lado—Soy Nagisa, del Equipo de Investigación. Rei, son seres humanos, ¿por qué no saludas?

El chico más alto se acercó desde atrás y se quitó la capucha dejando ver su ceño fruncido tras unos lentes de marco rojo.

—Doctor Rei, mucho gusto.

—¡Vamos! Simplemente dile Rei, solo su madre le dice doctor.

—¡Nagisa! ¡Te he dicho que…!

Rin sonrió divertido. Así que ese era el nuevo Equipo de Investigación de Mikoshiba, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, no eran tan “convencionales” como antes. Aunque eso no le extrañaba, ya no eran un ejército, eran _la resistencia_.

Por fin el ascensor se había detenido y avanzaron por el pasillo cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron. Rin inspiró el aroma caliente del metal que le trajo el movimiento. El olor se pegó a su paladar y adoró esa sensación conocida, podía sentir su instinto comenzar a funcionar, su cuerpo se movía recordando todo de aquel sistema, todo lo que él era antes. Lo que volvería a ser.

Mientras avanzaban, se podía ver a los técnicos reparando los tres Jaeger que quedaban en pie, corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Ahí está _Crimson Typhoon_ , pilotado por los trillizos Ran, Ren y Ryo —dijo Mikoshiba mientras apuntaba al enorme robot—. El de allá es _Cherno Alpha_ …

—Los conozco, es pilotado por Goro Sasabe y Miho Amakata.

—Así es, llevan seis años protegiendo sus costas, seis años invictos. —Mikoshiba se detuvo frente al tercer Jaeger—. _Striker Eureka_ , pilotado por Makoto Tachibana y Haruka Nanase.

Los nombrados avanzaron hacia Rin, Mikoshiba y Sousuke, que se detuvieron frente al enorme Jaeger. Se pudo ver la tensión en la mirada de Haruka y Sousuke cuando estuvieron frente a frente, y pronto hicieron un mutuo y mal disimulado desprecio, a lo que Rin dejó soltar una carcajada y le extiendió la mano al más bajo.

—Haru, y habías dicho que jamás te subirías a un Jaeger…

—Yo sólo quiero pilotear —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero Rin lo entendía perfectamente. Era la sensación de libertad, de ser invencible. Eso se sentía cuando debían enfrentar a un Kaiju, y esa era una de las razones por la cual Haruka piloteaba uno, a pesar de no querer pertenecer a una rama militar. La libertad en ese monstruo metálico valía la pena.

_Porque cuando viene un huracán, huyes. Pero si estás en un Jaeger, puedes enfrentarlo… y ganar._

—Es bueno volver a verte, Rin —saludó Makoto con aquella sonrisa suave que tanto lo caracterizaba—. Seremos un buen equipo en esta última misión.

—¿Última misión? —Repitió Rin frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando a Mikoshiba.

—Hablaremos a primera hora, ahora debes ir a descansar —cortó aquello el pelirrojo, alzando la mano y apoyándola en el hombro de Rin—. Mañana probarás a _Gipsy_.

Rin asintió, pero antes de girarse, volvió a abrir la boca—: ¿Quién será mi compañero?

—Sousuke —respondió Mikoshiba antes de retirarse.

Cuando Rin volteó el rostro, el azabache le sonrió de medio lado, contento, y un millar de sensaciones le recorrieron bajo la piel al ver esa expresión.

 

 

 

Debía calmarse, tenía que intentar serenarse a como diera lugar. Rin se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación intentando lograrlo.

Tendría que crear un enlace con Sousuke…

Estaban a días del Apocalipsis, lo sabía; aun así, lo que más lo tenía histérico, era aquella conexión que tendría con su amigo de infancia. ¿Cómo no lo había predicho? Él y Sousuke se conocían desde pequeños, compartían un montón de recuerdos juntos, un lazo de amistad que había perdurado por años. Era más que obvio que él sería su potencial compañero.

Se mordió el labio mientras fruncía el ceño, ya podía ver las arrugas en su frente por aquella acción tan recurrente esos últimos días.

Estuvo enamorado de Sousuke mucho tiempo, muchos años. Era ese cariño que se había entibiado para darle paso al amor. Después de todas sus vivencias, de la manera en que Sousuke se comportaba con él, todo había terminado por hacerlo sucumbir.

Pero todo había quedado olvidado aquel día en que Rin lo perdió todo. Aquel día en que desapareció de la base, abandonó sus deberes y huyó con su tristeza. Creyó que después de tanto tiempo, su amor quedaría borrado, opacado por el dolor de la muerte y el paso de los años.

Estaba completamente equivocado. Lo supo en cuanto aterrizó esa tarde y vio esos ojos calipsos brillar al encontrarse con los suyos, y lo supo en ese instante, cuando abrió la puerta metálica de su cuarto con la intención de salir a despejarse y vio a Sousuke en la habitación de enfrente, sin playera y el torso mojado, secándose con una toalla blanca. Con cada movimiento, sus músculos se movían sobresaliendo bajo la piel.

Oh, mierda.

Rin quería dejar de mirar, pero no podía, el azabache había cambiado muchísimo. Sólo cuando ese rostro se topó con el suyo, pudo reaccionar, y dando un salto cerró la puerta con rapidez.

—Bien hecho, Rin —soltó apretando los dientes y dejándose caer por la puerta—. ¡Pero si él debía tener la puerta cerrada en primer lugar!

Aquello sería difícil, pero no había olvidado como alzar aquellos muros en la conexión mental para que el otro no tuviera completo acceso a su mente, sólo para dejarlo ver lo necesario. Iba a descansar y prepararse para aquel lazo mental, porque tendría que estar en extremo concentrado para tener el control de sus recuerdos.

 

 

 

Sousuke lo miró con aquel semblante serio, nada de medias sonrisas, sólo ojos calipsos escaneándolo por completo. Rin se sintió repentinamente desnudo bajo todo ese traje metálico y se detuvo frente al azabache sin mirarlo de vuelta.

—Luces radiante —dijo Sousuke, sin más.

Rin alzó la vista sintiendo que se estaba sonrojando, ardía. Frunció el ceño y compuso una mueca que intentaba mantener la compostura, antes de contestar—: Sí, bueno, creo que antes no apretaba tanto.

Se encogió de hombros mientras cambiaba el peso a la otra pierna.

El peso de aquel traje se le hacía familiar, esa segunda piel, incómoda y tan propia. Se sentía fresco entre la tela y el metal. Podía sentir cada movimiento de las duras capas cada vez que sus articulaciones se movían.

Estaba listo.

Abordaron la cabeza del enorme Jaeger. Rin pidió el lado izquierdo y Sousuke no discutió mientras presionaba teclas en la pantalla digital y las piezas de metal se adherían a sus pies, muñecas y columna.

El descenso era lo que Rin más odiaba, eso no había cambiado. Tan repentino que su estómago terminaba por ahogarlo, si, lo sentía en la garganta. Respiró un par de veces y abrió los ojos. Comenzarían con la prueba de compatibilidad, era sólo un ensayo previo para alistarlos cuando se avecinara la batalla.

—Iniciando enlace neuronal —anunció Nitori desde la sala de comando.

Rin por fin giró el rostro y Sousuke también. El más alto asintió para darle tranquilidad, ambos habían hecho eso antes, sobre todo el azabache, aunque con otros compañeros, pero Rin recordaba las precauciones que debía tener. Estaba concentrado, estaba listo para unir su mente con la de Sousuke.

Recuerdos fugaces, memorias mezcladas que se fundían en sus mentes. Imágenes de sus familias, de ellos jugando, asistiendo a la misma escuela, el primer ataque Kaiju, su ingreso al programa Jaeger. Eran uno y eran diferentes al mismo tiempo. Rin sentía que su mente era parte de la de Sousuke, pero también sentía otra presencia, una extensión de su cuerpo: el Jaeger.

Esa enorme estructura era lo que los unía, estaban separados y juntos a la vez, cómo límites de niebla, rozándose pero no del todo, diferentes pero no lejanas.

—Enlace de interfaz neuronal, iniciado —se oyó la voz cortada y perfecta de la computadora.

Todo era extraño y tan familiar a la vez, que Rin sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Movió los brazos y sintió el peso de las barras metálicas sobre sus extremidades, pero también sintió la fuerza que eso le confería. Sousuke se movía a la par y finalizaron chocando el puño contra la palma en un gesto que Rin tenía con Gou.

—Calibración, finalizada.

Con ello, Rin sintió la corriente eléctrica rodear su cerebro, suave, cosquilleaba, y aquel recuerdo se apoderó de su mente.

Sousuke giró el rostro de golpe y pudo ver la mirada perdida de Rin. Iba a llamarlo, Rin estaba quedándose a la deriva, pero fue cuando su mente se fundió con la contraria.

_Abrió los ojos y estaba exactamente en esa posición, al lado derecho del Jaeger, pero afuera llovía y el ruido del mar resonaba por sus costados, chocando la estructura metálica. Sousuke supo que estaba en aquel recuerdo de Rin._

_El Kaiju se alzó frente a él, tenía la cabeza puntiaguda, definitivamente era un Cabeza de Cuchillo, uno categoría tres. Pero ya lo habían derrotado, había desaparecido bajo las furiosas aguas unos segundos antes. Sousuke estaba seguro de eso, no, era Rin, eran los recuerdos y sensaciones de él. Pero no habían matado a la bestia y se había confiado._

_Cuando Sousuke pestañeó lento, ahora estaba parado en medio de ambos pilotos y avanzó para ver sus rostros con mayor claridad, Rin al lado derecho, Gou, la hermana de él, al lado izquierdo. Iba a hablar, pero el recuerdo era tan doloroso que su piel se sentía fría, con cada bello erizado de terror. Entonces lo supo._

_—¡Atravesó el casco! —Gritó Rin viendo las chispas caer a un lado de Gou, con la máquina meciéndose frenéticamente._

_—Rin —habló la chica con voz suave, queda. Rin sabía que ella tenía miedo, podía sentirlo, aun así, ella intentaba estar serena, ser fuerte por su hermano—. Escúchame…_

_Sousuke sacudió la cabeza, sentía por tres: los recuerdos de Rin mezclados con las últimas sensaciones de Gou, y las propias._

_El terror que la atravesó cuando fue arrancada desde su sitio por el Kaiju, los golpes de las gotas contra su casco, que se terminaron cuando la bestia cerró las fauces sobre su cuerpo. Tristeza, terror, luego nada. El completo vacío. Gou había muerto y Rin había sentido todo aquello. Cada segundo._

—¡Rin! —Gritó Sousuke desesperado, no podía soportar ese recuerdo mucho más, y lo vio girarse hacia él aún dentro del recuerdo.

Cuando enfocó de nuevo, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, Rin estaba de vuelta. Pero el alivio y las repercusiones de aquella sensación en el recuerdo, bajaron los muros mentales de Sousuke y Rin frunció el ceño mientras su rabia llegaba hasta el azabache. Rin había entrado en su mente y había visto todo.

—Se ha reestablecido el enlace —anunció la voz de Nitori, que se notaba nerviosa, desde la cabina de mando.

Pero Sousuke no podía estar más intranquilo. Rin alzó la mano y terminó con aquel lazo neuronal de forma manual, tecleando con rapidez, y lo último que Sousuke percibió de él fue la ira y el sentimiento de pura traición, como también la tristeza del recuerdo revivido. Todo era demasiado.

Rin se quitó el casco y abrió la compuerta del Jaeger, todo manualmente, sin seguir el protocolo en ningún caso. Salió de allí con paso airado directo a la sala para quitarse el traje.

Sousuke hizo lo mismo, ya no había caso en seguir el protocolo. Encendió la comunicación hacia la sala de conexiones y monitoreo e informó que había un inconveniente, a lo que fue Mikoshiba quien respondió, diciéndole que los quería a ambos en su oficina en una hora.

Tenía una hora para solucionar aquello.

Sousuke corrió hacia la zona donde quitaban los trajes, pero Rin ya no estaba ahí. Mientras le quitaban las pesadas piezas del cuerpo, Sousuke tenía el ceño fruncido de puro nerviosismo, intentaba pensar en cómo le aclararía todo lo que Rin había visto en su mente.

Corrió por el pasillo y tocó la puerta metálica del cuarto de Rin varias veces, no se detuvo hasta que él abrió. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, al igual que sus mejillas, había estado llorando.

—No quiero verte.

—Tenemos que hablar, Rin.

El chico sacudió la cabeza en negación, aun así se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Sousuke entró con paso suave, sin querer incomodar aún más a Rin, que cuando cerró a puerta y se giró, no quiso mirarlo, seguía enfadado.

—Yo…

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

—No podía confesarte mis sentimientos tan pronto, Rin, pensé que te abrumaría. Tan solo volviste ayer.

—No… —Rin frunció el ceño abriendo la boca, estaba algo desorientado y Sousuke se sintió más perdido por aquella expresión—. No me refiero a eso, Sousuke. ¡Entraste en mi mente! Sabes que no me molesta…

Entonces Rin se sintió avergonzado, abrumado y perdido. Eran tantas cosas las que bullían en su interior… intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, de separar sus sensaciones de los residuos que quedan de los de Sousuke. Lo intentaba pero no podía, así que avanzó y alzó los puños para golpear el pecho de Sousuke.

—¡Estás muriendo, Sousuke! ¡Los Jaeger te están matando y sigues piloteando! No me lo dijiste… no pensabas decírmelo.

Por fin Rin alzó su mirada, nuevas lágrimas humedecían sus ojos mientras lo miraba con el más puro dolor de la traición. A pesar de los golpes, Sousuke no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar, le devolvía una mirada tranquila, resignada.

Rin rememoraba aquellas imágenes ajenas casi sin quererlo: los doctores. El sangrado de nariz. Sousuke abriendo una caja metálica y llevándose aquellas pastillas doradas a la boca. También rememoraba sus sensaciones, sus sentimientos. Pudo sentir la soledad en esos años que Rin se fue, el dolor por la muerte de Gou, el amor fraternal que le tenía. También que Sousuke estaba enamorado de él. Pero ese bello descubrimiento quedaba opacado por el hecho de saber que Sousuke no planeaba decirle que se estaba muriendo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace tres meses. Ya sabes, los primeros Jaeger eran radioactivos, de lo último que nos preocupamos era de las consecuencias —Sousuke sonrió mínimamente, un gesto melancólico, como si quisiera relajar el ambiente, pero sin éxito—. Estoy enfermo, sí, pero tengo un deber que cumplir, Rin.

—¿Cómo puedes…? ¡Te estás matando! —volvió a gritar Rin y sacudió la cabeza haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran con pesadez por su rostro.

—Si todo sale bien, ésta será nuestra última misión. Es una vida por la de miles —respondió Sousuke alzando las manos y tomando los puños de Rin, bajándolos suavemente—. Siempre dijiste que era mejor morir en un Jaeger, morir peleando. Ésa es mi decisión.

Algo se hizo pedazos dentro de Rin. Pudo sentir como el dolor le agujereaba el pecho, como la tristeza terminaba de partirlo. Acababa de revivir la muerte de su hermana, se enteró de que su mejor amigo iba a morir… pero también de que lo amaba.

Supo que eso era de lo que debía aferrarse, que ese amor era lo único que podía mantenerlo en pie, lo único que le quedaba.

Se sacudió del agarre de Sousuke y llevó las manos hacia sus mejillas, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Rin presionó sus labios contra los de Sousuke con fuerza. Un beso simple y mojado, salado por las lágrimas derramadas. Solamente tocándose, boca contra boca, y aun así Sousuke no podía cerrar los ojos.

Pero la impresión no duró mucho más, porque Sousuke había imaginado aquello durante años, lo había deseado tanto tiempo que ahora solo podía abandonarse a las sensaciones. Frunció un poco el ceño al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Aferrando a Rin por la cintura, abrió su boca instándolo a hacer lo mismo, succionando su labio y haciendo un sonido húmedo al separarse.

Ambos dejaron salir el aire caliente, porque no solo era el beso, era todo lo que sentían en ese momento.

Rin alzó la vista y Sousuke no pudo resistirse más. Lo besó con pasión, metiendo la lengua y abriendo la boca para reclamar todo aquello como suyo. No sabía si Rin había alcanzado a ver cuánto había anhelado ese beso, pero ya no importaba, todo parecía encajar cuando sus labios se movían, se acariciaban.

Rin soltó un gemido cuando el azabache lo giró para apoyarlo contra el escritorio, se sentía ansioso y no podía mantenerse quieto. Deslizó las manos por la cintura de Rin, colándolas debajo de la playera. Sousuke podía sentir los músculos del chico contraerse con cada estremecimiento, soltarse con cada jadeo, responder a cada uno de los toques que le daba. Y ardía, caliente contra sus manos.

Entonces el beso comenzó a relajarse cuando el aire escaseó, cuando decidieron sentirse más lento, apreciar aquel beso, y Rin deslizó los pulgares por las mejillas de Sousuke cuando se separaron. Tenía los ojos cerrados a causa de la vergüenza, pero se sentía feliz, y era extraño, porque hace años que no reconocía ese sentimiento en su interior.

—¿Por qué no ibas a decírmelo?

—Porque ya has pasado por suficiente, ¿qué caso tenía que cargaras con otro problema?

—No es un problema —contestó posando sus ojos fucsia en los de Sousuke, estaba enojado, ciertamente ofendido—. Estamos hablando de tu vida.

Se hizo el silencio, tan profundo y solitario, que Rin tuvo que apretar los dedos contra la playera del más alto. Le entristecía, y no quería que Sousuke pilotara un Jaeger nunca más. Y para eso, sólo había una forma.

Rin inspiró profundo, sintiendo la suave colonia y el leve olor metálico después de montar uno de esos gigantes, que Sousuke desprendía.

—No te dejaré solo, Sousuke, nunca más. Estaré contigo hasta el final, lo prometo.

Sousuke pareció desconcertado, pero pronto la sonrisa se ensanchó y sus dientes relucieron bajo esa mirada calipso. Se veía hermoso, demasiado vivo, y eso provocó en Rin otro cosquilleo, quería conservar esa sonrisa y lucharía para que esos Kaiju no le arrebataran nada más. No de nuevo.

Ambos dieron un respingo cuando la puerta fue tocada y Rin se removió para abrirla. Mikoshiba alzó la mirada en cuanto apareció tras la puerta, parecía muy molesto. Ni siquiera habían pasado treinta minutos, al parecer no pudo soportar una hora.

—Matsuoka —dijo antes de entrar, ignorando por completo a Sousuke y manteniendo las manos atrás. Rin sabía lo que se avecinaba—. No quiero que vuelvas a romper el protocolo de esa manera, soldado. Estás aquí para salvar a la humanidad, no para hacer los berrinches que se te dé la gana. —Su voz sonó dura y Rin se mordió el labio cuando avanzó—. Yo soy la figura de autoridad aquí, y lo que yo digo se acata, como todas las normas impuestas, ¿está claro?

—Sí, señor —contestó Rin manteniendo su mirada. Odiaba esa sensación, como un niño pequeño al que regañan por no terminar su plato del almuerzo. Esa era otra cosa que no extrañaba de aquello.

—Ahora, los dos, síganme.

Cuando el pelirrojo salió, ambos chicos compartieron una última mirada.

Llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser el laboratorio improvisado del Equipo de Investigación. Cuando Rei y Nagisa se giraron ante su llegada, Rin pudo ver el ojo izquierdo de ambos de un color rojo sangre. Prueba de que habían estado en un enlace neuronal. Frunció el ceño ante aquello.

—Hicieron un enlace neuronal con el último Kaiju que atacó Hong Kong —explicó Mikoshiba cuando se giró hacia ellos—. Makoto, Haruka, bienvenidos. Lamento tu herida —dijo mirando el cabestrillo que lucía Haruka en el brazo izquierdo mientras entraban en el laboratorio.

Pero Rin sólo podía pensar en lo anterior—: ¿Se enlazaron con un Kaiju?

—Y fue increíble —soltó Nagisa con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Están locos…

—Y es una suerte —lo interrumpió el Mariscal—, porque hemos encontrado la forma de vencer a los Kaiju de manera definitiva.

Ahora toda la atención estaba puesta en los científicos, que aún temblaban en consecuencia del enlace anterior.

Les explicaron que los Kaiju eran clones hechos por una raza de colonizadores extraterrestres y que enviaban a través de la fisura tridimensional. Por eso evolucionaban con el paso de los años y cada vez se hacían más fuertes, desarrollando maneras de atacar a la humanidad y a los Jaeger, porque los Kaiju eran _armas_. Los adaptaban para el ataque, su función era despejar la tierra para la llegada de sus nuevos ocupantes.

—Y están en la fase final, la destrucción —finalizó Rei acomodándose el marco de los lentes sobre la nariz.

Mikoshiba apretó los dientes y esta vez se giró hacia los pilotos con una mirada dura, estaba tenso y Rin supo que todo eso se trataba de un todo o nada.

—El plan es llegar hasta la fisura, atrapar a un Kaiju e instalar la bomba para dejarlo caer dentro de la fisura —informó Mikoshiba.

—El ADN de los Kaiju funciona como un código de barra y la fosa se abrirá para ellos cuando caigan. Calculamos que el descenso demora alrededor de seis minutos, el tiempo en que la harán estallar —terminó de explicar Rei.

—Esto suena… demasiado fácil —dijo Sousuke cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabemos que no lo será, pero ya vimos a esas criaturas. Nos aniquilarán, esta es su fase final para poder ocupar el planeta, vendrán de a dos, luego de cuatro y entonces de ocho, con un rango de 10 minutos. No podremos contra ello. —Cuando hablaba, Nagisa parecía serio, decidido, y Rin supo que haber visto todo aquello debió ser difícil de alguna manera, ver las intenciones de exterminar la raza humana, ver que ya no quedaban más posibilidades.

—Bien, somos cuatro Jaeger, puede que…

—Sólo quedan dos — Haruka interrumpió a Rin con esa voz monótona y el chico de cabellos fucsia no supo si lo dijo con tristeza o sólo por aclaración.

—Perdimos a _Crimson Typhoon_ y a _Cherno Alpha_ en esta última misión. Eran dos Kaiju de nivel cuatro —explicó el de ojos verdes con la mirada triste. Rin recordó que mientras estaban haciendo la prueba, hubo un ataque Kaiju—. Sólo queda _Striker Eureka_ y _Gipsy Danger_. —Makoto alzó la mirada hacia Mikoshiba, estaba nervioso—. Haru está herido, ¿quién será mi piloto?

—Yo —contestó Mikoshiba con una sonrisa de medio lado, hacía años que no piloteaba uno de esos gigantes—. Soldados, somos los únicos que pueden detener el Apocalipsis, cuatro vidas a cambio de millones, a cambio de la humanidad. Espero que estén a la altura de las circunstancias.

Todos asintieron y Mikoshiba parecía complacido. Salió del laboratorio y se encaminó al hangar, seguido de todos ellos.

Rin sentía vibrar cada músculo de su cuerpo, estaba nervioso, la incertidumbre de todo aquello no le gustaba nada. No había nada a su favor más que este último intento desesperado. Debía tomarlo, debía cumplir con su deber.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Sousuke, sonrió ampliamente. Lo harían juntos, por primera vez, Rin no tenía miedo, ya no estaba solo.

Antes de abordar los Jaeger, Sousuke le dio un suave beso, tomando su labio inferior, haciéndolo sonar cuando se separó. Rin sintió su rostro arder, su piel también, todo su ser, pero a pesar de la vergüenza, guardó ese momento en lo más profundo de su corazón.

 

 

 

Sabía que no sería fácil, lo supo desde que se había enlistado en el Programa Jaeger como piloto. Pero aquello era realmente horrible. Podía sentir la atmósfera densa, y no es que estuvieran bajo el agua, a unos metros de la fosa, sino que realmente sentía esa desesperanza, la resignación a la muerte, pero también las ganas de vencer, de luchar. Era muy difícil.

Habían perdido muchas cosas, vio la tristeza en la mirada de Mikoshiba cuando Nitori le dio el pésame por la muerte de Momotaro, hace tan solo unas horas, piloteando el _Crimson Typhoon_. También pudo ver el miedo en la mirada de Haruka cuando vio a Makoto partir sin él. Aquella despedida, con un beso profundo, triste.

Rin giró el rostro mientras se movía en el Jaeger para quitar esos pensamientos y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sousuke tras el casco.

Sentía pena también, porque extrañaba a su hermana, por todos los que habían perdido familias enteras debido a esta guerra, pero en ese momento era una pena distinta. Cuando se había enlazado con Sousuke por segunda vez, donde sería la última si la misión salía bien; pudo sentir y ver todo lo que era Sousuke, esta vez no tenía ningún muro para Rin como la primera vez y viceversa.

Vio a Sousuke de niño, jugando con su madre. Vio el recuerdo de la primera vez que se conocieron en el parque donde solían llevarlos sus padres. Sintió el dolor de Sousuke al perder a toda su familia. La soledad, la sed de venganza. También sintió la primera vez que Sousuke se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Rin, fue como luz cálida, supo que al azabache le daba vergüenza en un comienzo, pero que pronto lo había aceptado. Sintió su profunda sensación de soledad nuevamente, cuando Rin se fue, pero también sintió su dolor ante la muerte de Gou; y vio la primera vez que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, todo el amor y el anhelo, la felicidad de Sousuke por volver a verlo.

Ahora, podía ver sus recuerdos como propios. Él lo amaba, era un amor cálido, gigantesco. Sousuke lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, lo deseaba de una manera tan primitiva y podía mirarlo con tal dulzura, que se había mareado ante ese torbellino de sensaciones y contraste.

Entonces Rin supo que había desperdiciado esos 5 años de su vida huyendo, sintiéndose miserable. A Gou no le hubiera gustado verlo así. Pudo haber seguido luchando junto a Sousuke.

—Sousuke…

Pero no había nada que decir realmente, el azabache estaba dentro de su cabeza y pudo ver con claridad la promesa de Rin, que acabarían con eso antes de que la radiación destruyera en cuerpo de Sousuke, que esa sería la última vez que tendría que pilotear un Jaeger.

—Hay dos presencias frente a nosotros, están quietas —informó Makoto desde su Jaeger, su voz resonando en el _Gipsy Danger_.

Eso era una muy mala señal, dos Kaiju de categoría cuatro alrededor de la fosa, estáticos, esperando algo…

—Oh, por dios —soltó Rin alzando la mirada hacia la pantalla que le mostraba el terreno.

—Es de categoría cinco. El primero —anunció de pronto Nitori, viendo la masa de color rojo a través de la pantalla en la sala de mandos, saliendo de la fosa en cosa de segundos.

Se desató el infierno. Rin no tenía otra forma de definirlo, porque todo se salió de control. Sólo podía actuar, pelear según su instinto, intentar cubrirle la espalda al _Striker_ , pero se hacía difícil. Él y Sousuke intentaban pelear contra los dos Kaiju de categoría cuatro mientras Makoto y Mikoshiba lo hacían contra el de categoría 5.

Era enorme, monstruoso a un nuevo nivel. Era más inteligente, mucho más fuerte, podía ver la sed de sangre en sus ojos brillantes. Había comenzado el fin de la humanidad.

El _Gipsy_ había perdido un brazo durante la batalla, aun así, partió por la mitad a uno de los monstruos, y en el instante en que iría por el otro, escuchó el rugido profundo de la bestia de categoría cinco.

—Así que puede controlarlos —soltó Sousuke cuando vio a la criatura con la que peleaban ellos, el de categoría cuatro, dar media vuelta.

Avanzaron con rapidez, no podían dejar que llegara hasta el _Striker Eureka_ , el que cargaba la bomba con la que volarían la fosa. Pero con una pierna herida, era casi imposible.

—¡Las compuertas se han atascado! —exclamó Makoto y a Rin se le secó la garganta de golpe.

—¡Aguanten, vamos para allá!

—No —Mikoshiba interrumpió a Rin, que frunció el ceño y miró a Sousuke mientras seguían avanzando—. Quiero que se queden dónde están, _Gipsy_ es nuclear, puedes meterlo a la fosa y detonarlo.

En cuanto Mikoshiba soltó aquello a través del comunicador, Rin supo lo que pasaría.

Dentro del _Striker_ , ambos hombres se miraron. No había forma de abrir las compuertas y liberar la bomba, debían detonarla manualmente, y en esa batalla no estaba permitido perder. Makoto asintió lentamente, alzando la mano y tecleando en la pantalla táctil para iniciar la comunicación con la sala de comandos.

—Haru —habló hacia la base, sabiendo que el azabache estaría al lado de Nitori, viéndolo todo—. Te amo.

Quiso decir muchas cosas más, pero no podía ordenar sus pensamientos, no en un momento como ese. Era el final y no sabía que decir.

Entonces, Mikoshiba y Makoto alzaron sus manos para tirar la palanca del centro y detonar la bomba cuando las fauces de ambos Kaijus se cernían sobre ellos.

—¡No! —Gritó Haruka al tiempo que en la pantalla desaparecía el punto rojo que señalaba la ubicación del Jaeger _Striker Eureka_.

Sousuke giró la cabeza hacia Rin, sintiendo la tristeza y el dolor acudir de golpe, un amigo había muerto. Pero no podían rendirse ahora. Inspiró y luego gritó—: ¡Ahora! —haciendo que Rin lo mirara de vuelta y alzara el brazo para enterrar la espada del Jaeger contra el suelo.

La fuerza de la explosión hizo temblar toda la estructura, peces caían a sus lados muertos y toda la fauna marina desaparecía a su alrededor.

Sólo quedaban ellos en pie. Rin sintió el peso de aquello sobre sus hombros, pero era un peso compartido, estaba con Sousuke y era un escenario bastante desalentador, pero no se rendiría, tenía una promesa que cumplir y muertes que no podían ser en vano.

Avanzaron hacia la fosa, ayudados por la espada que les servía de apoyo mientras caminaban, sólo tendrían que dejar caer al _Gipsy Danger_ en la fosa y salir expulsados en las cápsulas de emergencia. Sólo tendrían que hacerlo en el momento preciso y rogar que las puertas no se atascaran. Entonces el aire se hizo poco, cuando el enorme Kaiju de categoría cinco se alzó ante ellos, agitando su cola llena de tentáculos y colores azul y morado fluorescente, rugiendo ante ellos, dispuesto a matarlos.

Soltaron los restos del otro Kaiju que habían atrapado para traspasar la fosa y prepararon sus propulsores, debían acabar con la bestia y la usarían como su boleto de entrada. El Jaeger se impulsó hacia delante, llevándose al Kauji consigo, clavando la espada en su lomo, atravesándolo, para asegurarse de que no se soltara mientras cayeran.

—Debemos acabarlo, Rin —dijo Sousuke manteniendo el brazo con el que lo sostenían firme y Rin supo a qué se refería.

—No, es demasiado, no podrás…

—Somos todo lo que les queda —rebatió el azabache tratando de trasmitirle calma a través del enlace—. Hagámoslo.

Rin se mordió el labio, sintiendo sus ojos arder. No quería hacerlo, no quería encender el corazón de _Gipsy_ porque era nuclear, la fuerza de la radiación afectaría a Sousuke en la condición en la que estaba, pero tenía razón, muchas vidas habían sido sacrificadas por esa batalla, tenía que ser fuertes.

El corazón del _Gipsy Danger_ comenzó a girar, calentándose y brillando aún más. Podía oír los engranajes rozarse unos contra otros para generar fricción, y sintió el calor azorarlo a pesar del traje. Sirvió, aquel rayo fulminó a la bestia justo en el centro de su cuerpo y terminó por dejar de retorcerse, caía con ellos con el hocico abierto y la sangre azul flotando en el agua.

Aunque el precio había sido alto.

—¿Sousuke? ¡Sousuke! —exclamó Rin viendo la posa de sangre que se había formado en su casco, podía sentir el dolor de cabeza y el calor abrazador que sentía Sousuke.

También pudo percibir sus pensamientos, sus intenciones: encerraría a Rin en la cápsula de escape y él terminaría la detonación, porque si no alcanzaba a escapar, al menos Rin estaría vivo.

Pero la mente de Sousuke era un torbellino, pensamientos torpes chocando entre si y Rin fue más rápido, activando la cápsula de escape del azabache.

—Rin… ¡no! —gritó Sousuke sintiendo como la máquina lo alzaba poniéndolo en posición vertical, listo para entrar en la cápsula.

—Tranquilo, Sousuke, sólo tengo que caer. _Cualquiera puede caer_.

Iba a decirle que también lo amaba, que se arrepentía por haberlo dejado todo ese tiempo, que quería una vida juntos desde ahora, que ese era su anhelo, pero no lo hizo, dejó que Sousuke lo sintiera a través del vínculo, el que cuando se terminó, fue un duro golpe para Rin.

Se echó a llorar, apretando los dientes, no dejaría que lo oyeran desde la base. Se sentía solo, vacío, pero estaba tranquilo. Quería que fuera Sousuke el que viviera.

Mientras caía, recordaba a Gou. Su cabello largo, siempre tomado en un moño perfecto. El color de sus ojos, los veía cada vez que se miraba en el espejo. Su risa. Sus berrinches. Los hermosos recuerdos que tenían juntos cuando jugaban en el patio de su casa. El dolor cuando perdieron a sus padres. Pero se tenían el uno al otro.

Siempre estaremos juntos.

Rin giró la cabeza y la vio con el traje metálico puesto, esbelta e imponente. Hermosa, sonriéndole suave.

—¡Rin! ¡Estás perdiendo oxígeno, sal de ahí!

Rin sólo sonrió, escuchando la voz de Nitori como un eco lejano. Entonces se soltó de las estructuras metálicas que lo unían al Jaeger, y se movió arrastrándose, apoyándose en cualquier cosa antes de llegar a la caja de detonación automática del _Gipsy Danger_ justo detrás de la zona de manejo. La abrió y giró la manilla con fuerza, escuchando el conteo de la computadora desde la pantalla.

—Detonación, lista —avisó a la base. Al hablar sintió su garganta arder. Tragó con la máxima suavidad que pudo antes de volver a su lugar para recostarse y activar la cápsula de escape.

La presión en su cabeza, la falta de aire. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto. Pero sus párpados pesaban, y mucho. No supo cuando fue que todo se volvió negro.

 

 

 

Fue repentino, fue consiente del momento en que el aire le golpeó el rostro e inhaló con fuerza. Rin tosió mientras se sentaba en la cápsula y miraba el basto océano a su alrededor. Aún estaba desorientado, pero la imagen de Sousuke acudió a su mente y en cosa de segundos estaba buscando la otra cápsula.

Cuando la divisó, se lanzó al mar y nadó usando la fuerza que le quedaba, impulsada más que nada por la voluntad, por el deseo de llegar hasta Sousuke a pesar del pesado traje a cuestas. Se subió a horcajadas en la cápsula y vio su nariz y boca cubierta de sangre, pero respiraba.

—Sousuke…

El chico parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocarlo y las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Rin en cuanto le sonrió. Metió los dedos en las solapas duras del traje, justo a los lados de sus brazos y lo alzó al tiempo que se inclinaba también. Sus bocas se encontraron y Rin pudo saborear el regusto de la sangre contra su paladar, pero nada importaba, sólo que Sousuke estaba allí y que estaba vivo.

Sus labios respondieron suaves, casi sin fuerza y Rin supo lo agotado que debía estar.

—Me salvaste la vida —susurró Sousuke cuando Rin lo soltó y pudo incorporarse con lentitud, quedando también a horcajadas en al cápsula.

—Salvamos al mundo, Sousuke. Todo se acabó.

Juntaron sus frentes sin dejar de mirarse, turquesa contra fucsia. Sousuke olía a sangre, a metal y algo más ácido, pero también estaba el leve aroma de su perfume. Le estaba sonriendo con suavidad, esos gestos que solo le brindaba a él. Lo miraba con tal intensidad que podría derretirse.

Rin soltó otro par de lágrimas, feliz, aliviado. La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad y la tomaría, se quedaría con Sousuke todo el tiempo que les quedara, aprovecharía cada segundo de su vida y recuperaría los cinco años perdidos. Se lo merecían, habían detenido la invasión.

—Sousuke, signos vitales estables —informó Nitori a través del comunicador de la cápsula—. Chicos, los aviones van hacia allá, por favor, resistan.

Ambos sonrieron enlazando sus manos.

Rin lo amaría para siempre, ni el Apocalipsis podría arrebatarle a Sousuke, no lo dejaría ir nunca más. Ahora tenían una vida juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Sus review siempre son amados~
> 
> Besos de gato.-


End file.
